The Crossdresser
by Would Be Your Shadow
Summary: This story is HiroHaru! It's all about Gender Bender! :D


**Note: **This story is OneShot again, it's all about Gender Bender. This story is **HiroHaru**. I like that tandem too. I like shippings of HiroHaru. And for those who are fans tada! Here it is! I only write OneShot because I update three stories! But I'll promise to do more if I complete the three stories. I don't own any **Inazuma Eleven series **the plots, characters, etc. After all this is an Fanfiction site.

* * *

**The Crossdresser**

written by: **muststairway**

* * *

**-Third Person-**

A peaceful school, it is located at the Inazuma Town. The Raimon Jr. High. Where you can find the popular Girl/Woman named "Haruhi Kihara." She's the prettiest of all the student at Raimon Jr. High. All of the boys really like her, Haruhi has many fans and courts her. She has a best friend whose name is Midorikawa Ryuuji. The boys are all jealous of Midorikawa. They think that Midorikawa is their enemy at Haruhi. Haruhi was with her best friend Midorikawa.

**"Midori-kun, good morning!" **Haruhi who taps at her Best friend's shoulders.

**"Good morning Kiha-chan. Kiha-chan, all of them are always staring of us. I think the boys are gonna kill me because I'm always with you." **Midorikawa who whispered at Haruhi's ears.

_"Hey stop whispering at my Kihara my love!"_

_"Your Kihara!? It's my Kihara not yours!" _

Midorikawa sweat drop and has an emo lines on his head. Haruhi also sweat drop but whispered at Midorikawa's ears.

**"That's alright Midori-kun." **Haruhi whose voice was sweet and girlish. **"After all, I'm just disguising." **But she changed her voice to his original voice and deep and boy voice. She stop whispering and looks at Midorikawa and smiled sweetly. **"Let's go?" **She offers Midorikawa a sweet smile.

**"Yeah. Kiha-chan." **Midorikawa just sweat dropped and continues to walk with Haruhi.

At the classroom in section 3-A, all the boys blushed because they saw Haruhi again. And they death glare with Midorikawa. He just sweat dropped, he was afraid maybe in some time they might bully Midorikawa. But no worries Haruhi will save him. They sat down at their class desk. Haruhi's seatmate is her best friend Midorikawa. Their class teacher already entered at the class.

**"Good Morning class." **She greeted warmly.

**"Good Morning Teacher." **They all stand up and greeted their teacher together.

**"Today you have a new student here." **Their teacher announced important. All the student were surprised it's already 2nd grading there is still gonna transfer again at their class? **"I know you were all surprised, he's already late." **The teacher sighs and looks at her students.

**"Eh? A boy Kiha-chan maybe your suitors again?" **Midorikawa smiles and giggles telling Haruhi some joke.

**"EH!? I think not. I hope not." **Haruhi who sweat dropped and looked at Midorikawa who was smiling like a jerk.

**"May I introduce you. Please come in." **The teacher pleaded and looks at the door.

**"Yes Teacher." **A voice of a boy! It's really a boy! He entered at the room. All of the girls yells they blushed when they saw a handsome guy at their room. He had a boy Raimon's uniform and blue hair with a pony tail at the back and bluish-grayish eyes and perfect kissable lips. **"I'm Hakuro Onotei. Please to meet you all classmates." **He said it in formal voice with some polite manners. **"Onotei-kun, you may sit beside Kihara-chan's left side." **The teacher guided him and the walks normally and sits at his assigned desk. All of them looked at Hakuro. Hakuro just looked at the board. Midorikawa come near to him and greeted Hakuro warmly.

**"Hello Onotei-san. I am Midorikawa Ryuuji. Nice to meet you." **He introduced himself.

**"Hello Midorikawa-san. It's also nice to meet you." **He sweetly smiled at the green haired boy.

**"By the way this is Haruhi Kihara. Say hi to my best friend Onotei-san." **He introduced Haruhi too.

**"Uh, Hi Kihara-san. I'm glad to have two friends at my first class." **He smiled at the two. Haruhi secretly blushed at Hakuro.

The class have already start. The teacher discuss about History. Haruhi who was secretly looking at Hakuro while he is writing the lecture that the Teacher discussed about. She was melting. She decided to stop looking at him maybe Midorikawa would tease her again. She taps Midorikawa.

**"What?" **Midorikawa puzzled at the red haired girl who was in puppy eyes.

**"I'm gonna say you something secret just two of us I want you to come with me at our private place. Okay? Midori-kun?" **Haruhi said in a serious tone of voice.

**"O-okay.." **Midorikawa nodded.

_Break Time..._

Midorikawa talked to Hakuro. **"Ah, Onotei-san. Sorry but we'll talk in private. Sorry we can't join with you." **Midorikawa scratches his head.

**"It's alright Midorikawa-san. After all I have also something important to do." **Hakuro stands at his desk. **"Will you excuse me. See you later Midorikawa-san." **He waves at the green haired boy and walks at the canteen.

**"Your here! Haku-kun!" **She hugged his best friend.

**"You never changed aren't you Cire-chan." **He sweetly smiled at his best friend.

**"Yeah! I can't really believe that you only transfer because of Kihara-san. Your definitely inlove with a girl! Hello!? Your just a crossdresser." **Cire's voice changed into sermons. **"Your jerk Haruna-chan, you really disguise like a boy!" **Cire whispered angrily at Haruko.

**"Ehehe... I'm really inlove with Kihara-san." **Hakuro sweat dropped.

Hakuro Onotei is really Haruna Otonashi a girl crossdresser! She's inlove with a girl!? But Haruhi Kihara is not really a girl he's also a crossdresser like her. He is really Hiroto Kiyama. Midorikawa with Haruhi, Midorikawa started the noise.

**"Kiha-chan what are we gonna talk about?" **The green haired boy asked his best friend.

**"Seriously Midori-kun, I'm inlove with a boy!" **Haruhi inhales deeply and said these shocking words.

**"WHAT!?" **Midorikawa's face turns into shocking troll face. **"Are you nuts Kiha-chan!? I mean today Hiroto!? Your inlove with a boy!? But your a boy!" **Midorikawa yells at Hiroto.

**"I know that but... I was in the state of First Sight at Hakuro Onotei." **Hiroto who shyly confess his feelings today at his best friend.

**"O-onotei-san? Your inlove with him!? Oh Hiroto you are really a nuts." **Midorikawa touches his face. **"But if you want him I'll support Hiroto for what you want that's a best friend right?" **Midorikawa smiled at his best friend.

**"Thank your for the support Midori-kun." **He smiled like in normal boy.

* * *

**-Midorikawa-**

He's really in love with Onotei-san. I just looked at the board and writing some lectures. I aighed and looked at Onotei-san. Looks like he's talking with... C-cire-san!? I blushed, what's the relation of Cire-san and Onotei-san? Are they having such a relationship!? I was jealous. Wait your jerk Ryuuji. Your judging quickly they are not best friends right? I really like Cire-san since the first day of classes. A first sight at her. Well I must ask Onotei-san here.

At Haru-chan, she still looking a death glare at Cire-san. Were both having a death glare at that two. Well, Hiroto starts to like crossdressing because he has a deep reason why. Hiroto hates having some fangirls he decided to become a girl in order to prevent fangirls and hate him. But I think that crossdressing makes him a gay. I just sweat drop.

* * *

**-Cire-**

Looks like the class is boring lectures only. No discussion. Great, so I only talked at Haku-kun of can be Haruna-chan. She's a jerk! She's inlove with her equally girl! Oh, I saw Ryuuji-san my first sight crush too. I'm definitely inlove with him. I can't confess that strong. Cause I'm a coward.

I also looked at Kihara-san, she's beautiful definitely boys are inlove with him. Haku-kun and I death glare with those two who are talking. I hope they don't have a relationship with each other. I must ask Kihara-san here. Well, Haruna started to like crossdressing because she saw Kihara-san studying here at my school. And she's madly inlove with Kihara-san! Then she transfer again at Raimon Jr. High.

* * *

**-Third Person-**

Now it's their P.E time. Haruhi goes at the women's CR. And while Hakuro goes at the women CR too. He whispered something.

**"I hope nobody is here."**

Now she goes at the last cubicle the available one. She looked down and saw some pale skin feet! She was shocked. She now on panic mode.

**"Oh no." **She whispered again.

She immediately wears her P.E uniform and goes outside. But it's too late Haruhi saw Hakuro was walking secretly outside the women's CR.

**"Onotei-san? What are you doing here?" **She calmly asked Hakuro.

**"A-ah... e-ehh..." **Hakuro was thinking some excuse. She froze where she is standing.

Haruhi comes near at Hakuro. Hakuro was surprised why Haruhi is coming near at him!? Haruhi pulls his pony tailed hair. She was surprised, she recognize that Hakuro wans't a boy but a girl

**"G-girl!?" **Hiroto said it with his normal boy voice.

**"EH!? You are not a girl but a boy!?" **Haruna was surprised too and pulls Hiroto's red haired wig.

Haruna and Hiroto gaped at each other.

_"I didn't expect that a boy that I'm inlove which is a girl! And she's more beautiful than being a boy"_

_"I'm dreaming!? She's not a girl! He's a handsome man! Kyaa, I'm really interested at him!"_

**"W-what's your name Ms?" **Hiroto asks for her real name.

**"Ha-haruna Otonashi, and you?" **Haruna shyly said this and asked for his name.

**"Hiroto Kiyama. I really thought that your a boy Hakuro-kun." **Hiroto smiled sweetly.

**"I thought you are a girl too Haruhi-chan." **Haruna is smiling while blushing.

**"Let's go already Hakuro-kun. Everyone's waiting." **Hiroto opened the door.

They go together. Still they are in their disguise as a boy and girl. It's P.E time while they are playing Midorikawa and Cire rest for a moment in the bench.

**"Uh, Cire-san/Ryuuji-san." **They both called each other at the bench. They looked at each other and blushed.

**"Uhh.. you go first to tell Cire-san." **Midorikawa shyly said.

**"Uhhh... do you have a relationship with Kihara-san?" **Cire shyly asked at Midorikawa.

**"EH!? We don't have Cire-san! How about you and Onotei-san?" **Midorikawa asked.

**"Nothing we don't have Ryuuji-san." **She said calmly.

Midorikawa holds Cire's hands. Cire was surprised. **"Ryuuji-san! Wh-what's this?" **She panicked and asked while full of red blush.

**"I'll surrender Cire-chan. I love since the first day, I'm afraid to lose you." **Midorikawa confess his true feelings about Cire.

Cire's eyes shines and blushed in pinkish. **"I also love you since the first day too. Ryuuji-kun." **She holds back at Midorikawa's hands.

* * *

The class is over. It's dismissal time, Midorikawa is really happy that he have his girlfriend already the one that he loved since the first day. Hiroto taps his shoulders.

**"Hey! Midori-kun!" **Hiroto greeted his best friend and smiled like a girl.

**"Oh Haru-chan. You know what my girlfriend is Onotei's best friend Cire." **Midorikawa's expression were really happy.

**"Really? Congrats to you Midori-kun. You didn't court her?" **Hiroto who asked his best friend from courting a girl.

**"No, but I'll court her everyday Haru-chan." **Midorikawa who winked at Hiroto.

**"Hakuro Onotei is not really a boy Midori-kun. Her real name si Haruna Otonashi" **Hiroto's voice changed at his normal boy voice and whispered at Midorikawa.

**"Eh!? Seriously she's a crossdresser like you?" **Midorikawa who was in the state of shockness.

**"Yeah, it's fine to love her." **He still whispered in a boy voice. **"I have business to do Midori-kun! Byebye talk first to your girlfriend!" **Hiroto came back to a girlish voice and waves at his best friend.

* * *

The class is over. It's dismissal time, Cire is really happy that she had already a boyfriend even though she don't receive any courts from his boyfriend Midorikawa.

**"Cire-chan!" **Haruna yelled at Cire's name.

**"Oh Haku-kun! I have good news to you! Ryuuji-kun is my official boyfriend!" **Cire hugs her best friend she is really happy.

**"Really Hiroto-kun's best friend!? Congrats to you Cire-chan! Wait he didn't court you?" **

**"Wait who's Hiroto-kun? Thank you for the greet no, but I know he will court me everyday." **Cire smiled for happiness she's in a good mood today.

**"Hiroto Kiyama and Haruhi Kihara is only one. He's also a crossdresser!" **Haruna whispered at Cire.

**"Eh!? It means you can love him Haku-kun! And by the way I'll find Ryuuji-kun my love." **Cire quickly goes away.

**"Eh!? Cire-chan!?" **Haruna just sighed.

* * *

On the classroom, Haruna cleaned and sweeps the floors. But Hiroto entered the classroom he left his bag there so he go inside the classroom he saw Haruna who was cleaning the classroom.

**"Ha-haruna-chan? Why are you cleaning?" **Hiroto asked.

**"Nothing I just feel it Hiroto-kun." **Haruna sweat dropped and blushed a little.

Hiroto comes near at Haruna and pulled her hands. Haruna was puzzled and blushed because Hiroto holds her hands. They sat down at the floor. Hiroto pulled Haruna's necktie.

**"What are you doing Hiroto-kun!?" **Haruna surprisingly asked.

**"I want to assure if I really love you Hakuro-kun." **Hiroto said in his seductive girl voice.

He started to kiss Haruna. A smack one.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry if this ones the crap story of HiroHaru! Huhuhu... Sorry for those who are fans! :(


End file.
